


The Way

by BanimalQ



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Another Goodbye Fic, Because Fuck You Vaughn You've Ruined it, Fix It Fic, M/M, Reunited Hartwin, With Way Too Many Uses of Italic Font and Commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ
Summary: If Eggsy would take a step back for a moment to reflect on things, he would be shocked and confused and angry and scared and a great many more things too, but as it is he can't step back, not even for a moment, not now.





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/gifts).



> Written lovingly by jesseandalexandria and guarded vigilantly by (the fabulous!) BanimalQ.
> 
> So ...Here I go teasing again! Sorry (not sorry).....
> 
> Another in the drawer WIP Hartwin I found.  
> I actually went ahead and finished it because I'd stopped at "Harry pushes him back till they fall on the mattress" and that was just literally teasing to a sadistic level I figured it was too mean.
> 
> So one last smut-scene from Jess.  
> Enjoy  
> xxx
> 
> And of course, dedicated to my betababes B x luvya!

 

 

 

If Eggsy would take a step back for a moment to reflect on things, he would be shocked and confused and angry and scared and a great many more things too, but as it is he can't step back, not even for a moment, not now.  
Not with the way Harry is pressed up against him so close, the buttons of his shirt and the buckle of his belt are scratching at Eggsy's chest and stomach through his t-shirt.  
He can't allow himself a moment to ponder how it is that he's already forgiven Harry for everything when he is still so angry at him, still wants to  _needs to_  yell and scream and punch and break and hurt Harry the way he's been hurting for so long, to make him feel just an inkling of the pain Eggsy had already resigned himself to feeling for the rest of his life because how could that kind of pain ever go away?  
He can't stop a moment to wonder how exactly it is that Harry, even if he is  _Harry fuckin' Hart_  could survive a bullet to the head, how he managed to heal, and where, and how long it took, or how he made it back to England without anyone knowing, how he could have kept quiet all this time, and why did he need to?

He can't take a moment to ask, to make sure that Harry knows how he feels about him, how he's always felt, to see if Harry truly feels the same...  
Eggsy can't take this moment to do anything at all other than to keep kissing Harry, to feel him and taste him and soak in every detail this moment has to offer.

The way Harry has wrapped one arm around Eggsy's ribs and between his shoulder-blades, cupping the back of his head and carding his fingers through his hair. Harry's other arm wrapped even tighter around Eggsy's waist, hand splayed over his arse pulling him closer. The way Harry has pushed one leg between Eggsy's, his thigh rubbing up against Eggsy's groin causing friction that is so electrifyingly good. The way the position allows Eggsy to feel Harry's own erection pressing and grinding against his hip, and oh God that makes heat pool in his belly and his heart hammer in his chest. The way he can feel more than hear the sounds Harry is making which are half-growls and half-sobs, breathing hard through his nose because just like Eggsy, he won't let their lips separate for even a second.  
The way he pushes Eggsy back toward the bed while still pulling him so close he must be defying some law of physics or some shit. The way Harry keeps one hand in Eggsy's hair as he reaches to open his belt with the other. The way that action sets Eggsy into motion and he drops his hands from where they were fisted in Harrys collar, to quickly unbutton Harry's crisp white shirt, pulling it out of his trousers just as Harry manages to one-handedly open his fly, and pushing the thin material off his shoulders and onto the floor. The way Harry's body feels underneath his fingers as he smooths them over muscular shoulders, and through thick coarse chest hair, down a rock-hard abdomen, and fuck Harry is so fit it makes Eggsy whimper into the kiss and start to push at his own track-pants and the boxer-briefs beneath because  _fuckin'hell_  he needs more contact between Harry's skin and his own.  
The way Harry's calloused hands feel as they dip into the back of his boxers and rub and knead the flesh there before helping to push the garments off of his lower body, sliding down his thighs and then coming back up to cup his arse cheeks, fingers dipping into his crack and brushing against his hole in rhythm with Harry's tongue sliding along his own. The way he feels hot all over all at once and he blindly grabs the waist of Harry's trousers and pants and pushes them down because it's not enough, not yet, and feels like it never will be, but he needs more.  
The way Harry pushes him back till they fall on the mattress, the sudden movement and Harry's weight on top of him causing the air to leave Eggsy's lungs and escape through his lips with a sound that's way more lustful moan than breathless gasp. The way Harry doesn't let their kiss breaking stop him for a single second and goes from nipping Eggsy's lips to sucking on the skin of his throat and fuck he's gonna leave bruises that anyone will be able to see, and Merlin will give him _that look_  and Rox will probably hound him for details and never stop teasing, and he doesn't care, he fuckin'  _wants it_. He'll take anything if he gets this now even if it's just this once. Even if it will never happen again. Just to feel the way he does in this moment, pinned down on Harry Hart's bed underneath  _Harry fuckin' Hart_  himself.  
Eggsy is so far gone he's trying to ask Harry what's next, what does Harry want? How does Harry want him? He'll do anything, give everything just as long as Harry wants him. But his brain is fuzzy and his skin is on high alert and thank fuck Harry answers without hearing a question and just wraps his hand around both of their cocks and starts a rhythm that's a little too frantic but fuck it Eggsy ain't complaining. Because the way Harry's calloused palm feels on his sensitive skin, and the way their cocks slide along each other in Harry's tight grasp, and the way Harry's ragged breathing sounds in his ears is so fucking good Eggsy's chest might explode.  
And he knows that he should keep a clear head and that this is definitely not the right first step in a shit-ton of issues they gotta work through together but with the way the heat is coiling in his belly and the way his nerves are on fire he knows its too late now because he's gonna come any minute and the way the muscles of Harry's biceps tighten where Eggsy has gripped so hard his nails have cut into the skin and his hand has picked up speed tells him Harry's gonna come too, and it's worth it.  
The way Harry sounds when he comes, grunting Eggsy's own name in his ear with awe and longing as he spills between them makes Eggsy cry out and his vision go white as his whole body shudders in what is hands down the best orgasm of his fuckin' life.  
Then Eggsy's gasping for breath and he's still seeing little stars exploding whether he closes or opens his eyes but he doesn't really care because the way Harry's voice shakes when he says he's sorry over and over, and the way he looks into Eggsy's eyes and tells him he loves him with so much affection Eggsy would have thought he meant someone else but he keeps whispering Eggsy's name again and again in that same way, and then Eggsy realizes that his eyes are filled with tears and Harry is wiping at them soothingly with his thumbs where they've rolled down the sides of Eggsy's face.  
And Eggsy just says  _I love you_  right back at him. And then  _fuck you Harry_. And then  _don't ever do that again_. And then  _don't fuckin' leave me_. And then  _I love you Harry_.  
And Harry answers with a smile. And then _I'm so sorry Eggsy_. And then _I won't_. And then  _never_. And then  _me too my darling_  and kisses Eggsy again.  
So Eggsy won't take a step back, not even for a moment, not now.   
Wouldn't even if the fate of the fuckin' world depended on it because he's saved it already, and he'll probably save it another million times too, but the way he and Harry are wrapped in each other's arms feels too good to let go, it feels like everything he's ever wanted, like everything he's ever wished for, it feels like home.


End file.
